


Stormy Evening

by CentreSnare



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentreSnare/pseuds/CentreSnare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a stormy evening at 221B, and Sherlock and John decide to finally show their love in front of Coraline, whether she likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Evening

It was a quiet, stormy evening at 221B. Everyone was home in the sitting room, John and Coraline working away on their laptops, and Sherlock skimming through files. There was a torrential downpour outside, and it was so quiet you could hear every single drop of rain splattering on the roof and windows. Thunder could be heard in the distance, but other than that, there was a hush among the flatmates. There was little movement coming from one another. Coraline typing away at a mediocre speed while stopping once in a while to sip her hot chocolate, John reading an online article while drinking his citrus tea, and Sherlock, quietly flipping through new case files, deciding which ones where a bigger priority while sipping his black coffee, all while resisting the urge to hold John’s hand. He was a bit anxious on what Coraline would think, but he pushed that thought into the back of his mind and reached for John’s hand, intertwining it with his own.  
John was a bit surprised that Sherlock was doing this in front of Coraline, but he didn't complain. He enjoyed the warmth coming from the detective’s hand. Yet a little voice in his mind was praying that Coraline would not turn her head in their direction. A few moments later, Coraline looked up from her computer, stretching and ready to ask one of her famous deep questions when she saw John and Sherlock. Smiling, she pursed her lips and went back to typing.


End file.
